Helix Dragonoid
Helix Dragonoid is the evolution of Cross Dragonoid and is Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description In this form, Helix Dragonoid is humanoid, and looks like a combination of Cross Dragonoid and Apollonir, just more red than orange compared to Apollonir, with its head and neck. He still carries the Perfect Core in his chest. Helix Drago has 1 set of wings and a spear head on its tail. It's unknown if he can become Maxus Helix Dragonoid because he could already combine with JetKor; however, in the anime, Dan says that he cannot wait to see all six Mechanical Bakugan on Drago, so it is possible to see him in Maxus form later on. The current strongest Helix Dragonoid is a Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with 800 Gs. Ball form It looks similar to Lumino Dragonoid except he has a tail. In the anime, unlike Neo Dragonoid and Cross Dragonoid, he cannot spin, but he can attach to Battle Gear. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Helix Dragonoid first appears after Drago carries the BT system into the atmosphere of New Vestroia, attempting to save the Bakugan that weren't going to have the time to be saved. When the BT system activated, Drago seemingly died, but he actually saw the the perfect core inside of him; Wavern. Wavern told Drago not to give in to death, then vanished. Drago awoke and absorbed all of the Attribute Energies and evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Helix Dragonoid battles Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. He wins, and Helios MK2 admits that Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan and falls down. Drago then helps Helios stand up, and Helios renounces his evil ways as Spectra reverts into Keith. Helix Dragonoid will get his own Battle Gear, Jetkor, thanks to Keith and Helios's help. ; Ability Cards * Dragon Hummer: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Bira Tornado: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Galactic Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Helix Shield: Makes Helix Dragonids G power equal to his opponent and adds 200 Gs to Helix Dragomid. * Burning Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability. * Spinning Wall: Transfer 500 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Balance: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. ;Fusion Ability Cards * Dragon Surge: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. Game Like Lumagrowl, Dharak, Avior, and Phosphos, Helix Dragonoid can combine with an array of Battle Gear. There is a magnet inside Helix Dragonoid's back that can activate most Battle Gear when combined. Helix Dragonoid was released together with Lumagrowl, Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Strikeflier, and Phosphos at around Februrary 2010. Gallery Anime File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_5.21.06_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid in ball form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_5.21.25_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in ball form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-02_at_10.52.19_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid in real form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-04_at_4.40.07_PM.png| File:Screen_shot_2010-03-02_at_10.52.44_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in real form File:Picture_17.png|Helix Dragonoid in real form File:Screen_shot_2010-02-14_at_1.30.41_PM.png| Game File:Helix_Draganoid.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File: Helix Drago With Battle Gear.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached File:Aquos_helix_dragonoid.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid Others File:Screen_shot_2010-02-20_at_10.27.11_AM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in Bakugan Dimensions File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.27.56_PM.png| File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.17.30_PM.png| Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan